The Warriors of Skeletron
by randomsoccerplayer457
Summary: Percy is Condemned to Tartarus by the Gods after being Framed for killing someone. He meets the Skeletrons, a group of other humans in Tartarus and becomes their assassin. He must eventually return to the world up top to help his old friends ,but will he betray his master's command and destroy Olympus? No Perlia, Perzoe or Pertemis. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Percy: Hey twice!**

**Me: That's Stupid.**

**Percy: Is not!**

**Me: Whatever**

**Nico: Hey Perce and Randomsoccerplayer457 **

**Me: Uhh, When did you get here?**

**Nico: I shadow traveled, duh, Hey Percy, u wanna go somewhere to gamble?**

**Me: Since your mean to me than I'm gonna make Percy go to Tartarus!**

**Percy:NOOOOOOO**

**Me: If you say the disclaimer than I'll let you live.**

**Percy: But I hate Disclaimers!**

**Me: Alright, I'll kill Annabeth**

**Percy: Alright I'll say it!**

**Me: Good!**

**Percy: Characters gladly belong to Rick Riordon! **

***Me scowling at him and him gulping and running off***

**ENJOY!**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy my new story, it'll be great, every chapter will be more than 4,000 words (Except this one)!**

3rd Person POV

_A figure leaped out of a pit, another definition is a hole ,but that doesn't describe it, he looked extremely fit, he was barely breathing and he just leaped out of the largest pit in the world, Greek Hell, Tartarus. He then turned back around and grabbed another hand that appeared out of the pit. The other man climbed out of the Pit ,but he looked exhausted unlike the other one,_

_"Lord, should we summon the others?" Asked the one who had arisen from the Pit first,_

_"No Skeleton, let us see how they hold without you." He managed to rasp out, as if he hadn't spoken in decades,_

_"But Lord Skeletron!" The first figure protested, "They might die!"_

_"You know the code Skeleton, your lucky that your not just another skeletron and that you have a name that people will know you, so you don't have to fight the bloody wars!" Lord Skeletron said, his voice rising near the end_

_"I didn't want a different name!" Skeleton's voice was surprisingly calm, "You gave it to me because I have a different personality."_

_"I WILL DECLARE YOU OUT OF THE TRIBE IF YOU KEEP QUESTIONING ME!" Lord Skeletron's calm voice was finally shouting in rage,_

_Skeleton smirked under his hood, he always got the last word,_

_"Then I would be your enemy, you wouldn't want that would you?" Skeleton questioned,_

_Lord Skeletron sometimes despised his assassin for his new personality, he would've liked to know him before he was thrown into the pit, he was a ruthless man now, he would only cry if he, Lord Skeletron died and that was about it. He would only sometimes cry about a man named Tyson._

_"Alright My Lord." Skeleton said, breaking him from his thinking, "How should we Watch them?"_

_At this, Lord Skeletron hesitated, he didn't know what his assassin's reaction might be,_

_"Well Skeleton, we shall IM them." He said, slowly, waiting for his assasssin's reaction,_

_"With what?" Asked Skeleton calmly, a bit to calmly, "You better not use water!"_

Percy woke up from his dream, sweating. He hastily got up and dressed, this was the third time this week that he has had this particular dream. He finally decided tell Chiron about it. Only the seven knew so far.

Chiron POV

I was calmly sitting in my rocking chair after beating the Wine God in Poker, I won 200 Drachmas. Let's just say that he wasn't that happy. I was distracted out of my thoughts when one of my best/favorite campers came running and yelling my name,

"Chiron, Chiron!" Shouted Percy, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, my child?" I asked, concerned, he looked a bit scared,

"A dream." He said seriously, I almost laughed and said that every Demi-God got dreams ,but then I saw his face and knew that this was serious,

"Well, what is it?" I asked, "You look more serious then you were in The Giant War."

"This is more important though." He said,

"Alright then, tell me the dream." I sighed, a little annoyed,

"Do you have a Fountain anywhere?" He asked, "Cause it looks like you have enough Drachmas."

I got what he was saying and turNed around towards the fountain,

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked, annoyed,

"I can't describe it." He said, he was not in a good mood,

"Fine!" I said, trying to keep my cool,

"Give me a Drachma." I gave him one, I didn't dare question his tone,

He than threw the Drachma into the fountain saying,

"Dear Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering and show me my latest dream."

My expression became grimmer and grimmer and I watched Percy's dream, this was indeed important, something powerful has just escaped Tartarus.

After the dream finished, I gave Percy my thoughts,

"He seems to hate water, thus declaring that he has a rivalry or hatred with most likely you or Poseidon, he mentioned a tribe, if they are all as powerful as him, than another great Prophecy may begin."

"That is also what I thought, we must tell the Olympians immediately!" Exclaimed Percy,

And as if a miracle occurred, Hermes appeared.

"Percy, you are needed on Olympus, no questions, Zeus's orders." said Hermes,

"Alright, see ya soon Chiron, and thanks for listening!" Said Percy before Hermes put his hand on Percy's shoulder and flashed out.

Percy's POV

As Hermes flashed out, I closed my eyes from the bright light, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Zeus glaring daggers at me while Athena was sneering at me, than she smiled gruesomely at me,

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus Boomed, "You are on Olympus today because you have slaughtered my son, Zack Ojllin (Ohh-jah-ill-in)!"

I than remembered the son of Zeus, for he was one of my best friends,

"Lord Zeus." I said, "What do you mean he's dead? I just saw him yesterday during capture the flag."

"He was found murdered in his cabin dead this morning, a stab through the heart made out of celestial bronze and a perfect fit to your sword," Zeus said, "Athen figured it out ,but I knew you were a traitor all along!"

"He didn't do it!" Exclaimed someone from behind him, "Your all fools!"

Percy looked behind him and saw Annabeth, Thalia, who spoke, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna.

I sent them shy smile and sent a nod of appreciation to Thalia,

"Shut up Punk." Muttered Ares to Thalia, who received a glare from Percy, Zeus, and Artemis.

"ANYWAY!" Shouted Zeus, "LET US VOTE!"

"He will either stay in Camp Half-Blood or go to Tartarus," He continued, "Who votes for the boy to go to Tartarus?"

From the Gods and Goddesses Athena (Hates Percabeth), Artemis (Hates men), Apollo (Chooses his sisters side), Hera (Hates Demi-Gods), Zeus (Wanted daughter as daughter of the Prophecy), Hermes (Saw the wound on Zach), Ares (Hates Percy), Mr.D (I don't know how to spell his name) (Was Drunk), Hephaestus Chooses Aphrodites side to make her love him more), Aphrodite (Wanted Heartbreak), and Demeter (Didn't eat cereal). I looked at my dad with relief when he didn't put his hand up but my eyes widened as he slowly put his hand up. The only Gods with me were Hades and Hestia, I gave them a nod of appreciation and a sly smile.

From the Demi Gods: Jason (Always sticks to the Gods side), Piper (Always sticks with Jason), Leo (Hated Percy for leaving Calypso), and Frank (Was Jealous of Percy). I was about to say thanks to those who stayed loyal to me ,but my jaw dropped in shock as Annabeth also started to slowly raise her hand. Hazel, Nico, and Thalia just glared at the others.

"Well Perseus, ready to meet you doom?" Laughed Zeus, as he readied his bolt,

"Wait!" I shouted/said, "I want to see a lie machine."

"Consider that request, ungranted!" Announced Zeus, than he fired the bolt right at me, I didn't have time to move ,but I did say this,

"I hate everyone who betrayed me, you will foolishly die for your mistakes!" I growled, than it hit me right in the chest, than, I blacked out.

Throne Room on Olympus 3rd Person POV

It was quiet for a moment before everyone started shouting,

"WHY'D YOU BANISH HIM?"

"THE PUNKS A FOOL!"

"SILENCE!" Thundered Zeus (Pun intended), "Council Dismissed!"

Everyone than flashed out in bright light, thinking their own thoughts. To caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't nootice a huge source of power in the room, nor all the shadows bending towards on part on the room.

Tartarus: Lord Skeletron's POV

Some of my men and I were doing a scouting party. I heard a snap to my right and and I raised my hand,

"Halt!" I whispered ,but they all heard me,

As I silently walked toward the sound, my scouts followed me, I saw somthing laying on the black glass like ground of Tartarus.

"My Lord," Said Skeletron #46 (One of the OC's you guys gave me, Adam Gold!), "Should we go closer?"

"Yes!" I said after I started walking forward again, I stopped when I was right by it, I than figured out that it was a he, not an it.

I motioned for Skeletron 46 to give me a bottle of water, he did. I opened the cap and his eyes shot open, he looked at us before saying,

"Oh shit!"

(Too big of a cliff hanger to end here! :P)

-Dedicated to LucksusAngelofHeartandDarkness-

3rd Person POV

The next thing Lord Skeletron knew was a sword pointed at his neck and his hands stuck together with ice made by the water poured on him.

But he just smirked, "Son of Poseidon, eh? The Gods broke their stupid oath already!"

The Son of Poseidon just laughed, "I must agree, that pact was stupid!"

Than the Son of Poseidon than took the ice, made it into water, dumped it on himself and vanished, leaving a scent of sea breeze, leaving The Lord stuck in thought that if The son Of Poseidon vanished than it must have been Vapor Travel therefor telling him that the boy was very strong,

"My Lord, are you ok?" Asked Skeletron 5,

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." He murmured while rubbing his neck where the sword had been

Percy POV

I Vapor Traveled and when I opened my eyes I saw buildings all around me, I pulled out my sword and readied myself for a fight, than I saw that instead of monsters, they were people!

"Put your hands up and and turn around before I chop off you head!" Said a voice behind him...

**Like, no, maybe? Well, this one was short ,but it'll have to do. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and here are the first 5 spot for acknowledgment:**

**1st review**

**5th review**

**10th review**

**15th review **

**and 20th review**

**I will add more acknowledgments later ,but first these have to be taken, enjoy!**

**Sneak Peak:**

**Percy POV**

I put my sword on the ground and turned around,

"Who are you?" He growled,

"Nobody, you?" I answered, he became mad at my answer,

"ANSWER ME TRUTHFULLY!" He shouted

"No." I replied defiant, than he swung his sword, I reached into my pocket hoping that riptide had appeared and it had, I grabbed the cold piece of medal and pulled it out, clicked it and it became a sword ,but I already felt his blade on my neck before blood dribbled down,

Than, a blade intercepted his before he could lob the rest of my head off...

**End of sneak peek, good night everyone!**

**Ok, I'm just adding this right here to hopefully reach 2,000 words, kinda stupid right? I'm really sad aren't I? Anyway, any criticism is allowed, good or bad ,but please no cuss words and thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. I only had 30min to make this!

**Hey guys, I noticed that I only got one review and that's fine ,but I want to get Ideas from you guys so I can acknowledge you for Ideas and reviews in the Chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! P.S. for every review, that's how many thousand words I write and they have to be from different people, so you can't right 10 reviews and I have to write 10,000 words!  
><strong>

** Acknowledgments:**

**1st review-candycrum**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Percy: Hey again!**

**Me: Ok, that's really stupid and it's getting really annoying.**

**Percy: Whatever ,but I'm not saying the disclaimer this time, I don't care if you kill me.**

**Me: Why?**

**Percy: You made my friends betray, my girlfriend pushed me into Tartarus, my dad hates me, even if you made Thalia, Nico, Hestia, Hades, and Hazel on my side, I still hate you!**

**Me: *Yawning and stretching* Nice Speech ,but I wasn't gonna make you do it anyway.**

**Percy: I don't care wha- wait, what?**

**Me: You Heard me, I'm making candycrum say in!**

**candycrum: Uhhhhh, Hey guys! *Nervously taps her/his fingers***

**Me: Say it already.**

**candycrum: Uhhhhh, ok!**

**Percy: Say it already before she makes me do it.**

**candycrum: Alright, All PJO characters gladly belong to Rick Riodon!**

**Me: How come everyone says gladly?**

***Percy and candycrum nervously and slowly walk away***

**Me: Well, enjoy the Chapter!**

Percy POV

Not even wasting time to see who saved me, I quickly lunged at the man, aiming at his chest ,but he pulled out another sword and blocked my stike and making my sword make a light gash on his right leg. Making me un-balanced.

My opponent quickly kicked me on the side, making me fall over and cut my face on the glass like surface of Tartarus. He than turned to the person who saved me and swung his sword at my savior, who easily side stepped, through away her sword and got out two hunting knives. I knew it was a her because some strands of black hair flew out of the cloak she was wearing.

The man swung at her again with his other sword, she simply blocked it with one of knives and spun around so she had her knife again his throat. Than, just as quickly, her hand moved with such speed that I couldn't see her hand and clonked the guy on the head with a resounding thud.

I than thought that I heard her say, "Stupid male." Before I pretended to black out.

3rd Person POV

The girl looked at the boy with raven black hair and remembered the friendship that they had. She slowly made her way beside him and kneeled down on one knee, checking his pulse. It was even as if nothing was wrong ,but that meant that... She gasped as a hand shot up and grabbed her neck, squeezing it. She tried to breath ,but couldn't she tried to push the hand away ,but he had a firm grip.

"Please!" The girl managed to gasp out,

The boy's grip loosened,

"I remember that voice." He quietly exclaimed, he studied her again before throwing her back a good ten feet, making her land on the sharp shards of glass.

The girl yelped in pain. The boy froze again and slowly turned around, remembering that voice and that yelp of pain from when the Titan Atlas hit her.

"Zoe?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, "Is that you?"

"Hello Perseus." She said, forcing a smile, even with all the shards sticking into her back.

(#AwesomeCliffhanger)

Percy dropped his sword and ran to her side,

"I'm so sorry Zoë!" He exclaimed, helping her up, "I just wanted to get out of here!"

"It's fine ,but you really let me down, I thought you were a good sword fighter." She smirked,

"Wells I'm smart know and I decided to let you take care of the enemy and than kill you." Exclaimed Percy, while putting his hand over his heart in mock hurt,

"Whatever," She said, "But why are you down here anyway?"

At this, Percy's face darkened, "Apparently they think that I betrayed them because I killed Zeus's son!"

Suddenly a resounding slap was heard throughout Tartarus,

"YOU WHAT!" Screamed Zoe, "I thought that you were the only good male ,but apparently you kill others for Power!"

"Fine, believe what Athena says, she's my worst enemy, FYI, I didn't kill him." Sneered Percy, tears streaming down his face at the loss of yet another good friend, with that, Percy stood up from his crouched position and started walking away,

Zoe, realizing what she said tried to take it back,

"Wait, Percy, I'm sorry, I just got mad, please come back!" She pleaded, "I beg of thee."

"NO!" He was about to shout out ,but was cut off when he heard a thud. He turned around and saw Zoe lying on the ground with blood pooling around her. He forgot about the shards from when he threw her back that she landed on the sharp shards.

"Zoe!" He called to the body, no response,

"Zoe!" He called a little louder, still no response,

"Zoe!" He called once more before running over to the body, he checked the pulse and was glad to see that it was still there.

Percy was so worried about Zoe that he didn't sense the presence sneaking up behind him, the man that was sneaking up was awakened by the yelp of pain and went to investigate.

"I'm sorry that I tried to leave Zoe ,but I won't leave know and I won't ever leave your side again." Whispered Percy right before he felt a stinging pain in his stomach, he looked down and saw a shiny piece of medal sticking through his stomach,

"Nobody hurts my friends anymore/" Says the blue eyed, blond haired 23 year old who stabbed the black haired 18 year old. That was all the 18 year old heard before he fell unconcious.

**Like?Yes no maybe so? Well I don't care if you don't like it! Remember please post your Ideas in reviews so I can use them and the more reviews than the more words! Have a good day!**

**:P**

**-Randomsoccerplayer457**


End file.
